Harry Potter the Son of the Joker
by Welt Beherrschunger
Summary: Harry's life was a lie, He was manipulated and controlled by every individual possible, his relatives, his schoolmates, his friends. Sirius revealed the truth to Harry. After Sirius's death, nothing held Harry back and he returned to his birthland to find his original parents regardless of who they were. He will avenge them and destroy the Dark Lords who harmed his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Welt Beherrshunger**

**AN: This is my response to the "Hush Little Baby" Challenge with inspiration of Demon-girl 15's story on the same Challenge. Hope you enjoy.**

"Only you and you alone" These words rang through the halls of Arkham Asylum. The broken words and cracking voice brought to mind a fear in many of the inmates, a fear that they never believed they would feel again. But this fear did not pervade all the inmates. A myriad of emotions came with this voice. Hate and disgust and aggravation were felt by some but one person felt different and this person felt Hope in her heart for the first time in over 16 years.

* * *

Harry Potter had lived his life by the book for the past 16 years, whether by the Dursley's book, the Wizarding World's book, Dumbledore's book, Hermione's book, the Weasley's book, and whoever else's book shoved their way into Harry's life. He first felt this way the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was the day that Sirius cornered him away from the everyone to tell him the truth.

"_Silencio Tor" _Sirius hissed at the door with a wave of his hand after dragging Harry down into the basement cellar.

"Ummm.. What's this about, Sirius? Mrs. Weasley said she needed some help with cleaning another room."

"That can wait, Harry, I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you about a while ago." Sirius's face was(pardon the pun) serious.

"Okay, What do you need to say?" Harry asked incredulously, he was getting kind of nervous, he had never seen Sirius act like this.

"Harry, Everything you know everything you think you know is a lie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Harry said very very slowly, his anxiety showing in his tone and even the light sparks showing in his eyes that Sirius could see.

"It all started 15 years ago in the middle of August. You see your parents they were under a lot of pressure to have their marriage work, because Lily was muggleborn the gross of pureblood society was against it so they had to produce an heir."

"Okay…the issue is... what? I'm right here." Harry asked, confused.

"The issue is that they went to Gotham in America, they went to relax so they could be safe away from the war, something went wrong and Lily… well Lily had a miscarriage."

"Umm.. so where'd I come from, Sirius, and why am I only being told this now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because Harry, most people don't know, heck Remus doesn't know, Because well we had to keep it an utter secret and the only reason I knew is I was with them to make sure they were okay and as a general backup in case something happened because Lily couldn't fight in her condition." Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry, what happened was Lily had a miscarriage and they needed a kid or something bad could have happened. Luckily a mental patient was pregnant and had her kid at the same time Lily was in the hospital recovering. The patient was in no condition to keep a child so he'd have gone to the welfare system in the United States and well James and Lily weren't about to do that after they learned about the situation. We were able to keep everything quiet and officially Lily never had a miscarriage and you were the kid."

"Okay, I have no idea how to react but how do I look like my dad or James or whatever?" Harry asked still high strung by this news.

"That was the easy bit, we had a blood adoption ritual that basically made it so James and Lily were your parents as much as your parents as the ones who gave birth to you. You are Harry James Potter, but Harry there's more here happening than this."

"Bloody Hell! Sirius what could upset my world more than the fact that my parents aren't even my parents!"

"Well Harry, I'm going to have to explain a lot of thing because you've been left in the dark more than you know. I honestly think it's Dumbledore who's doing it too. Have you noticed that this is the first time we've been able to talk privately? Without half the Weasley clan around us?"

"Umm.. I guess, yeah you've got a point. Where is this going, Sirius?"

"I've got a few other questions, Ron when was the last time he complimented something besides your flying and Hermione, She know a lot of the facts I'm going to have to tell you why hasn't she told you."

"I don't know but they're my friends, I know they want the best for me, I mean I know Ron is lazy and occasionally drags me with him and Hermione hates it when I score higher than her in practical tests."

"Harry you're friends are crap plain and simple, Ron sucks off your fame and Hermione is obsessed with who you are in a book. Heck Harry they didn't even believe you about the triwizard tournament! They drag you down Harry, Ron literally, and Hermione does she really help you or just correct you, honestly tell me?"

"I know they aren't the best of friends but they are my only ones, I can't abandon them," Harry exclaimed, distraught more with how true Sirius's words were than how he was bashing his friends. Harry knew that more than once he'd gotten questions wrong on tests to make Hermione happy. Honestly Potions was the only subject she should really be number one.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were only the beginning, did you ever think it odd that Mrs. Weasley would be so obvious about going to platform 9¾, she has seven children two of which graduated by the time you were a first year. She was playing a role, planting a seed. Everywhere I look I've seen things like this in your life. Missing the muggleborn integration seminar, because you technically aren't muggleborn. The Philosopher's stone trials you told me about, I could have passed them asleep in first year, and they were supposed to stop a full grown wizard Everything always goes back to Dumbledore, he's trying to manipulate you into something. That's why I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Okay, I believe you, It's just a lot to take in right now." Harry breathed in deeply trying to calm down. "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"If anything ever happens to me I want you to get out of England, go anywhere, anywhere at all please. Now I just need to fix a few holes in your education Harry, but I'll do those later after give you three things to think about. One, The common laws for magic were created by Merlin for the limits of the average wizard or witch. Two, If you have the power, you can get magic to bend to your will in any shape, most limit just signify a bigger change in reality. Three, there in a scale to magic, the Wendel scale, the average wizard scores a 500, I score an 750 James was a 760, Dumbledore is 1000 and Voldemort is 1400, you when you were first brought to England were tested, you scored a 1000 at a month old. The average wizard quintuples their score at birth before they attend Hogwarts. Think about these facts and I'll talk to you later, I'm going to train you in what I can, but don't tell anyone, Dumbledore cannot learn about this okay."

Still stuck on all he'd been told that day Harry was thinking about all the times that Dumbledore had manipulated him and kept him in the dark and Ron and Hermione had only helped him, witting or unwittingly Harry was going to have a hard time passing off as their friend this year. "Okay, but it needs to be soon because school is almost in session."

"Good, Harry, I can't wait, before long Voldemort won't be able to stop you, now go get some rest, I know you've had a long day, I'll cover you with Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Harry got up, his emotions having visibly worn him out. He climbed up the cellar stairs out into the kitchen and avoided the Weasley's and Hermione as he snuck into bed and laid out. He was stuck in thought. Why had Dumbledore left Harry with the Dursley's? Why was so much of Wizarding World was hid from him? What didn't he know? Were Ron and Hermione really his friends? He'd never really had friends before Hogwarts, Dudley had scared them all away. He'd latched onto the first kindness he had found. But that was friendship right sticking with those that were kind to you, and you were supposed to have friends, or at least that's what everything he'd heard agreed. And then it clicked. He didn't need them any of them. He would be who he was. Not who everyone said he was, he would finally be free to live. And in that moment he laughed. He laughed and giggled and snorted like he never had before. He was free and soon one day he would be exactly what he wanted to be.

* * *

That was a Summer ago, Before the DA before the Ministry incident. Before the death of Sirius. Sirius had kept his word and trained him at least for the week or two left in Summer. After that Sirius would send him books to study. Harry, in that year, learned more than he had in all his previous years of Hogwarts. He learned Warding, and Wardbreaking, he learned wandless magic and apparition, and he learned the tricks of free casting or casting spells without the spell having existed before. All of this he excelled at, his sheer power giving him the edge to break most if not all of the laws of magic he had seen so far. He was more than capable of conjuring a permanent object and even more conjuring food from nothing. An act otherwise considered impossible. But He had had to hide, he couldn't reveal himself to the students or anyone. That was half the reason he formed the DA, to give an excuse if he slipped p and showed too much power. Sirus also insured that he had a firm grasp of Wizarding law and customs. He had changed greatly in the past months. He could feel himself loosing the ability to care about his friends, as he learned how Neville never honored their family's alliances and further proof of Ron and Hermione's manipulations.

His plan would never work if he was heavily monitored. SO he wandlessly confounded Mundungus so he could leave at a whim, his guard at the Dursley's, not before compulsing them to put all three of the monsters on a diet consisting only of American-Chinese food(The unhealthiest thing he could think of to eat on a regular basis hoping they'd die from. He had received a letter from Gringotts a week ago in the Leaky Caudron,where he was always under heavy glamours, while shopping for books, concerning Sirius's will, he had to be there, but he was sure that Dumbledore would push to keep him out, however Harry had a plan to get in.

In fact, it was quite simple to pull off. All he did was wait for the Dursley's to leave for a Dinner party and Dudley was at a friend's house and then he went down to the cupboard where his stuff was withheld he unlocked the door with a wandless silent Alohamora spell. Then he shrank his trunk and concentrated on where he needed to be. He always had trouble apparating, not splicing but it required an ungodly amount of concentration for him. Seconds later, he was on a street looking towards the Leaky Cauldron Pub. A thought later and he was disillusioned his face to remain visible while keeping his identity secret(a common act among the rich he had learned recently.) and headed into the Alley. The first thing he did was head into a place he stumbled into earlier in the summer, Highcleft Alley, It was the portion of Diagon Alley catering towards the rich and fortunate. He headed into the Robes shop just in the Alley and walked to the manager and talked shortly before he received a package that he quickly changed into in the back leaving his normal clothing in the trash. His business done he left Highcleft and returned to Diagon Alley before continuing straight to Gringotts. He was soon at a counter facing a familiar clerk.

"Griphook, A pleasure to see you today, I hope you gold has flowed well since I last saw you." Harry greeted, One of the lessons Sirius had truly pounded in was diplomacy with those with power over you.

"And who would you be, human, What can Gringotts do for you?" Griphook asked, interested in the mysterious wizard who was actually polite to a Goblin.

"I am Harry Potter, I am here for the reading of Sirius Black's will." He stated professionally.

Griphook nearly startled in surprise, He had been told that Potter was not arriving and a representative would come in his place. It seems that something odd was happening today. "Well, Mr. Potter, we would like you to move to the sitting room while we wait for the rest of beneficiaries to arrive. Thankyou" Griphook then showed Harry a small looking door near the rear of the lobby. Harry was alone in the room when he arrived and sat to meditate till the time had come.

Two Hours later Harry awoke himself to look around the room. All of the seats were now filled, he could see the Mrs. Malfoy and her idiot son, and Remus sitting near , Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Dumbledore was in the back watching over everyone and occasionally glancing at Harry. For a moment Harry feared he had been had but calmed as he checked his disillusionment charm over again. He saw the pink-haired Auror who was Sirius's cousin and who he assumed was her mother. Looking over one last time before the reading Harry was surprised to see Snape to the side of Dumbledore, Harry wondered what Sirius had willed to him. As he finished casing the room, a goblin approached the dais and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I am Executor Nilheim, this is the official reading of the Will of one Lord Sirius of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. All people present are beneficiaries of this will. We would like to thank you for arriving in a timely fashion. Let us begin:

"I, Sirius Tiberius Black, do solemnly swear that I am of sound mind and body, this is my last will and testament. I will begin by saying a few words to certain peoples of interest. First, I want to say to one Severus Snape, I apologize for my wrongs against you, now that I'm dead it seems more appropriate because I've never apologized for a single prank in my life. Also dear Snivellus, you are possibly the only person who was ever really truthful to myself or Harry, so thankyou for your snarkiness(The Weasley children looked aghast that Sirius could say something about them while the rest of the occupants barring Dumbledor and the snakes looked ashamed).

Second, Remus you are a fool. You follow a fool and do everything aside from bite his overly wrinkly hind-quarters (there are children present), learn to think for yourself and above all trust Harry, he knows what he's doing(Remus was looking uncomfortable at Sirius's words Harry was wondering just what Remus had done for the old fool, buggering possibly?).

And Harry, Good luck. Hope you find peace. Lastly, Dumbledore, you do honestly have a good heart, you simply try to control everything and that is about to bite you in your wrinkly liverspotted hindquarters. Now for the Fun parts that you all came for.

I have organized these in order of who gets how much. First, I want to give the following people a sack of thirty sickles, one for each member of the Weasley family barring Arthur, the twins and Charlie and Bill. The same is to be given to Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, Among the only people who seemed to understand the reference were McGonagall and Hermione, who looked rightfully aghast

Next, I want to give Remus Lupin 1000 Galleons under direct orders he buys himself some new robes. I want to give the 10000 galleons needed to repair the original Weasley estates to Arthur Weasley, in thanks for helping Harry out of the kindness of your heart and truly caring for him in my stead.

I shall annul the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, should Narcissa wish and she is to be the regent of House Black until the heir comes of age should you meet separate conditions that are to be covered privately. Also, regardless of choice, I strike Draco Malfoy from the Black Family Tapestry…"

"What, What do you mean struck from the Family Tapestry, I am the Heir how can I be struck! I demand explanation!" Malfoy Screamed.

"Child, be silent or be removed, all challenges to the Will must be made after the Will reading, and Should you not silence yourself you will be removed and charged in Goblin courts for disrupting a legal proceeding." Griphook harshly replied.

"You can't do that I am the Heir of Black, and the Heir of the Malfoy family, I am purity to your filth, you should cater to my every ne..Guuurk!" His Mother pulled him down and hissed into his ear.

"You may be the Heir to a family, But you have forgotten every family lesson I've ever taught you. You make a fool of yourself and me. Now be silent or I shall not protect you any longer if you continue to embarrass your Father and I at every turn. Remember your place, remember who your house really is." She looked to Griphook, "He will be silent."

"We will begin once again... and reinstate Andromada Tonks nee Black and her family." Tonks and her mother both grinned ear to ear. Harry smiled slightly, Tonks may be a fool for following the old man but she thought she was just doing her job.

Now lastly I wish to give the final gifts to my favorite person in the room right now. To one Harry Potter(everyone was searching to room to find him, and Albus was drilling into him trying to pierce his disillusion charm)

I want to give the title of Heir Apparent to the House of Black and also raise you to the status of Scion of the House(Draco began to make a noise and stand before his mother cast a silent silencio spell), Which means that you count as an adult in all things except the acceptance of titles which leads to my next two gifts. Harry you are now the Warden of both the Black and Potter Grimoires, By request of your father and myself respectively. These books contain the full magical knowledge of the Potters, masters of earth and soul magics among other things, and the Black, the progenitors of the Black arts. I hope you enjoy their respective power and live long enough to pass them on to someone else, they will definitely help with defeating one dark lord. Now my final gift, I want you to come to the front of the room to read a letter I left you, reveal yourself and the goblins will protect you."

"But Harry isn't in here! None of us have seen him!" Hermione asked loudly.

"Foolish girl, if you were nearly as smart as everyone claims you to be,, you'd realize that the only reason it could be read is if he were here, despite what Albus believes the Goblins would never accept a representative at a Will reading,(Albus looked embarrassed at his mistake. On a side note they will make it look like they will before slapping a fee on everyone who wasted their time by attending a will reading without the will being read) Now show yourself boy!" Snapped Snape.

Harry listened to Snape and realized that he had been had long ago, so he steeled himself and dropped his charm to reveal himself as he stood. Harry was wearing a muggle business suit. It was a purple jacket, Tie and Pants with a bright yellow shirt and socks. Although the most noticeable clothing items were his gloves. They were brilliant green Basalisk hide. And on the back of each hand were the image of a purple and gold astral star. He grinned as he felt all their shocked eyes lock on him. "Good morning, Griphook, I believe you have a few items for me?"

"Both of the Grimoires will appear for you on demand. And here is your Letter,"

"Thankyou, and may all who cross you take the curse of Midas. Well, Hello immediate people of the Wizarding world. How are you doing today?" He paused for a moment, none of them speaking being completely caught off guard. "Doesn't matter anyhow, well before I read this letter let be speak of a number of issues. Oh and by the way, _Silencio,_" He a cast the spell with such easy and power that even without a wand his magic washed over every member binding their tongues in their mouths. "So now that you are listening let me tell you a story, Once there was a boy, his parents had died and he was sent to live with his loving Aunt and Uncle. However, they were less than loving. They starved the boy, beat him and deprived him of his humanity, because he was not normal, in fact, the boy did not even know his own **Name** until he was sent to school. Now one would think that someone would notice the abuse, notice the lack of care in the Aunt and Uncle when they were asked about their son beating and bullying their nephew. Little did they know that they actually encouraged him to beat the poor boy." The sheer emotion in Harry's voice kept everyone to their seats, as they felt waves of magic roll off of him in emotional release. "Once even someone approached the coppers about this small boy, in fact they were arrested, and the evidence mounted until mysteriously the charges disappeared. Police acted as if they had never heard of the case and the courts followed suit. If you were to guess, one might think someone was trying to keep that boy abused. Then we will travel forward, this boy was approached by a man who would take the boy from his family and take him to a world of wonder. In that world he made a friend, soon to be two, one was jealous for the boy was loved by many and the other fascinated by what made the boy unique. But despite this the boy held fast to his friends for they were his first and all he knew was hate. This twisted the boy, in fact, it corrupted him into what he is today. Because he was lied to by those who claimed he was their friend. Then he was shown the truth, he was shown how he had been lied to, manipulated, controlled. And the truth broke him and made him more. He learned and grew so that no one could control him. And guess what! Guess who that little boy is! He is me! I, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, abused, manipulated, and lied to. I was shown the truth and I embraced it. But now I will read this letter, to you such that may you be enlightened:

'Harry is leaving and none of you can stop him, I can't nor would I. He has been lied to and manipulated in ways that are unforgivable, far worse than any curse. I wish for none of you to try and find him, I hope you live out your lives in remembrance of your crimes, in hopes he will one day return, pray he may forgive for that is all you can do. Thankyou and goodbye Harry.'"

With those last words the portkey that Sirius had designed to draw upon the passengers magic supply to pierce wards activated and Harry was snapped out of existence on the British mainland. The shock of the story and the letter he had read was still embedded in their brains. Most occupants were in shock, some sympathy and others simply stood there, if mildly surprised(namely the Goblins). Approximately a minute later the Goblins present decided that they had waited long enough and respectively(for a Goblin) asked the occupants to leave and all inheritance would be moved to the accounts and orders of the Will were being executed presently. Sadly, Narcissa in her shock forgot to remove the silencing charm on her son and he was unable to refute the Will.

**Meanwhile in Gotham City…**

Harry landed in a heap in a seedy apartment and after a moment stood, swearing under his breath about shoving a portkey into choice areas of Sirius's anatomy should he be alive. He looked around the apartment and surveyed his temporary base of operations.

It was small, very very small. It consisted of a single bedroom that doubled as the living room, consisting of a couch with a fold out bed, a dusty T.V. and a small table. For the kitchen, it consisted of a small kitchenette and equally small table with a manila folder on it. Harry saw the folder and quickly grabbed it. Opening it he skimmed over the info and smiled, reading the name 'Harleen Quinzel' and Sirius's note under it.

"Found you mom, and soon we'll get back together, soon we'll have our revenge."

The end….

Of the Prologue…

**AN: I realize this is really not the most coherent of chapters but I tried to go with third person limited and occasionally slipped into stream-of-consciousness. I also plan on a seriously powerful Harry. So I had to explain that. I have lots of awesome ideas and I hope they all work out. Any questions review or PM me? Same for Suggestions? Flames displease us. Seriously hoped you enjoyed this and review. Keep posted for more reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally Got around to writing this and I like it if I'm a bit uncertain on parts, please tell me if I have and holes Hope you like it and I own no Characters or settings in this Fanfiction.**

**From: Welt Beherrschunger mit Leibe**

Harry Potter looked over the manila folder that Sirius had left him. Ironically the note that Sirius left made it seem like Sirius wanted him to just chill in Gotham and calmly reconnect with his mother through a Plexiglas screen. Not in those words mind you but the sentiment was felt. This was one of those times that Sirius' death was a good thing, in that Harry in his twisted way actually cared about Sirius and his plans were nothing like what Sirius thought of. Of course the Potter motto of _pietas ad familiam_ had some influence on his plans.

Sirius's Folder held a lot of information on things such as the major denizens of the City and the so called heroes and villains of the City, the Bat Family and the Rouge Gallery. Of course, Sirius also added all publicly available information on the Arkham city incident, including the man who is hypothesized to be Harry's father, the man known as the Joker.

So Harry had a Goal. Destroy everything that led to his father's death and then destroy the city itself. Of course now he had to come up with a plan. Looking at the file that Sirius added to the back labeled 'Family History' was a summarization of Harley Quinn and The Joker's exploits.

After only an hour or two or studying this collection of criminal genius he had a plan and now he needed cronies.

Time to steal a leaf from Malfoy's book.

**Rundown Warehouse**

**1 hour later(approx. 10 0'Clock)**

Harry approached the warehouse that was an old hangout his Fathers' cronies used. Hopefully, the thugs were still there. Judging by the apparent rave going on, he gave it a fifty-fifty chance. Harry entered the Warehouse to find fifty random thugs and some floozies, that reminded him how he thought certain Gryffindor girls might act after some booze. At first they failed to notice his presence. Harry was very quick to remedy this by grabbing a shotgun out of one of the thugs belt, pumping it and firing(the process was fairly simple, on the account he'd seen Uncle Vernon do the same thing in his face for the last several years minus firing of course)

Needless to say, this got his attention, in addition to Harry shorting the speakers right before firing. Magic is useful. So now they noticed him, now for step two: breaking them.

"Who the Hell are you?" One of the bigger ones shouted at him, as the floozies ran out, oh well he didn't need them anyway.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a wayward Brit looking to find his long lost mother." Harry said in a calm and whimsical manner.

"Yeah, and why do we give a damn about you and your whore of a mother?" Another shouted. This one rather obese, and apparently quite unintelligent.

Harry looked at this one coldly. "This is why, _Burn_." The word taking on power to the point it could be felt by everyone in the room. The man looked at Harry like he was crazy before he stated to sweat.

"What the Hell!" "WHOOOSH!" went Larry the human torch.

"Oh, also, _Do not Die_" Harry added, before waving his hand at Larry to silence him.

"So any volunteers, anyone?" The Hands shot up faster than the Flash on quadruple Sparkbucks mega expresso. "Good, now any questions?"

One of the less intellegent thugs who also was edging away as Larry continued to burn full force. "Ummm… I've got one or two, Sir?"

"Yes and what are they, good little thug man?" Harry asked surprisingly chirper.

"Well, first, who are you, and who is your mother, and what's the plan?"

"In the order I choose, You'll know the plan when you need it, My name is Harry although since I plan to follow in my family business, I will be called Great High Lord Emperor of the third plant from Sol or sir whichever is easier. Oh, and my mother you know her, she's Harleen Quinzel." Harry answered nonchalantly as he walked out the door. The thugs, dumbstruck that they were following the son of the old boss, simply followed leaving Larry to burn.

The next day they learned that their favorite hideout had burned down.

**Batcave**

**4 O'clock**

Batman was watching for any updates he might have missed during his patrol when he got a response by the dock of an unusual fire in an old warehouse that was an old hideout for Joker's thugs.

Regardless of connection, it was suspicious so he needed to check it out.

**The Docks – Old Warehouse**

**Minutes Later**

Flying over the warehouses till he found the one he was looking for, which required next to no detective skill to find, he jumped out to land among the Gotham police and found Commissioner Gordon. "Commissioner, what's the situation?"

Gordon who showed next to no surprise at seeing the Batman appear from nothing, responded, "I wondered when you would show up, The scenes pretty cut and dry except for one thing." Gordon started walking to the warehouse where Batman saw a man burning alive his skin was charred and all the fat on his body burned but he still burns, "This guy, we tried putting him out but it doesn't work, and he isn't dying, he just keeps screaming. Do you have any idea how that could happen."

"No I don't, it there anything else about it that could point me in the right direction, Did this guy start the fire or do you know yet?"

"As best we can tell, this guy was at the origin point, but at least in the last hour it's gotten so for some reason, the fire only burns him, nothing around him. That's how we moved him, we're going to take him to Arkham when we're done."

"I'm going to research this more at my lab, see if I can't dig up anything occult that could do this."

"Okay, get back to us when you can.. dammit he's gone!" Gordon shouted turning around to see nothing but darkness between himself and the rest of the police.

**Harry's newly Expanded Apartment**

**3-4 ish in the Morning**

"Alrighty everyone, do you understand the plan?" Harry asked, from behind the podium in the hall he expanded his Apartment into. A chorus of yes's and nods of approval filled his hall.

"Good, Great even, now go back to the holes I drug you out of and meet in the assigned locations in three days, now bye lest you end up like Fred, who can't listen properly not to insult my plans because they will work." Harry pointed to the chicken in the cage next to the stage with patterns in its feathers oddly similar to prison tattoos.

The rest of the thugs left quite quickly after that. Leaving Harry to his own devices as scary as that may seem to some, Gotham would survive his first plan because one thing he learned from the info on his parent's exploits is don't destroy your toys the first time you play with them.

Now, to get ready for that Dinner party tonight to crash and introduce Harry Potter-Black to the Gotham High-risers.

_The end…so far_

**AN: So this is kinda short but I wanna know how people like this so far before I keep going and I have lots of delicious plans including tying in Elements from both settings such as prophecy and all manner of other goodies, oh, and Harry won't always be so nice. Though we did see his nasty streak some.**


End file.
